kamenrideravengerfandomcom-20200215-history
Kamen Rider Terror Titan
Kamen Rider Terror Titan Real name: Alexandria 'Alex' Kent Age: Stopped aging when revived from death so now eternally appears to be 16 as her body serves as a living central battery of the Black Tar of Death. Height: 5'4 Weight: ? Gender: Female Eyes: Grey formerly Green Hair: Red Ethnicity: Caucasian History: A beauty from the past forced to do protect her master as a undead horror moves around viciously wielding the power of the sister energy to the Marvel force used by Dark Avenger. A soulest husk whose memory of human emotion allows her to manipulate her victims into become easy targets for her weapons. Kamen Rider Terror Titan Armor Basic armor form is referred to as the Loader screen form which begins with the night black helmet which was sporting the traditional Kamen Rider compound eyes. The chest plate was divided into segments to allow greater freedom and help define his physical form. His arm and leg pieces were also designed for full freedom motion. The joints of the armor was not exposed but instead seemed to be filled with blackness that resembles the texture of a the black material used in Lantern uniforms. Terror Titan driver The tablet like driver serves as both the means of summoning the rider armor but also produce the Marvel Ride cards. In it's current state Alex is able to call upon the DC force to trans form into Kamen Rider Titan. A gun man style rider who after pulling the tablet from his belt the buckle beneath can change into a double barreled hand gun. By running his fingers over the tablet like one cocks a gun the barrels fire out 2 cards at a time. Depending on what 'app' used Titan can either fire out blank card shaped projectiles or cards similar to the one used by Avenger. However instead of scanning cards with his eyes there are two slots on his chest where the after ricocheting off and open fly into. There the cards run down the top half of the 'T' on Titan's chest and side down. Titan would load the driver back onto the belt allowing him to complete his style change. Once loaded he can hold the abilities loaded into the cards for 2 Terror Dc Ride Cards Dc Ride Cards are the tools of trade for Titan that are spawned from his driver with what exactly can be drawn out is complete random at best. Two cards can be drawn/shot at a time and unless a full set is complete any powers adopted will be cleansed in. Once a card is scanned it will be randomly reinserted back into the deck hidden in the driver. Without the driver the cards are useless pieces of paper. The are 17 hero sets, 4 rider attack ride cards, 2 jokers, and 14 cards that summon the essence of Teen Titan mentors. The sets are broken down to two type of cards with the first being Body cards that give Titan the mind and physical traits of the hero scanned. Second card type of cards that are arsenal cards that arm Titan with the weapons of the 'hero' scanned. HOLOCAUST Body Card: 01 Leonard Smalls, Jr. Arsenal card: 02 Pryokenisis HARLEQUIN Body Card: 03 Duela Dent Arsenal Card: 04 Joker weapons GEMINI Body Card: 05 Gemini De Mille Arsensal Card: 06 Metamophosis MATCH Body Card: 07 KENT CONNER Arsensal card: 08 CONNER KENT KRYTONIAN GENETIC TEMPLATE BLACK BEETLE (RED) Body Card: 09 Joshua Arsenal Card: 10 Red Scarab INIDIGO Body Card: 11 Brainiac 8 Arsenal card: 12 Energy projection. KID ZOOM: Body Card: 13 Thaddeus Thawne Arsenal Card: 14 COSTUME RING CHESHIRE Body Card: 15 Jade Nguyen Arsenal card: 16 Sais DOOMSLAYER Body Card: 17 Doomsday clone Arsenal card: 18 CYBERNETIC ENHANCEMENTS BROTHER BLOOD IX Body Card: 19 Sebastian Blood Arsenal Card: 20 Articles of Blood TENGU Body Card: 21 Tengu Arsensal Card: 22 Twin tengue Samurai swords. TRIDENT Body Card: 23 Sammy Jaye Arsenal Card: 24 Trident LYCUS Body Card: 25 Lycus Arsenal Card: 26 Sword of Ares JINX Body Card: 27 JInx Arsenal Card: 28 Sorcery BLACKFIRE Body Card: 29 Komand'r Arsenal card: 30 Black Star bolts COLBALT BLUE Body Card: 31 Malcolm Thawne Arsenal Card: 32 Blue flame talisman SABRINA Body Card: 33 Sabina De La Croix Arsenal card: 34 SHAZAM lighting bolt RED X Body Card: 35 'Jason Todd' Arsensal card: 36 Red X suit BOMBSHELL Body Card: 37 Amy Sue Allen Arsensal Card: 38 Quantum blasts RAVANGER Body Card: 39 Grant Wilson Arsenal Card: 40 Death stroke Arsenal DREADBOLT Body Card: 41 Terrence Bolatinsky Arsenal card: 42 Teleportation PUNK ROCKET Body Card: 43 Punk Rocket Arsensal Card: 44 Punk Rocket Guitar PLASMUS Body Card: 45 Otto von Furth Arsensal Card: 46 Radiation Production PERSUADER Body Card: 47 Elise Kimble Arsenal Card : 48 Atomic Axe Uber Jason Body Card: 49 Jason Voorhees Arsenal Card: 50 cyber enhancements and machete FREDDY KRUEGER Body Card: 51 Frederick Charles Krueger Arsenal Card: 52 Bladed Gloves BLACK JOKER 53 BODY CARD: ALLOWS TERROR TITAN TO ADOPT THE ABILTIES OF ANY ANTI-HERO AND/OR VILLIAN WHEN SHE DRAWS WITH THIS CARD. RED JOKER 54 ARSENAL CARD: ALLOWS TERROR TITAN TO CREATE ANY ITEM SHE WISHES TO USE OR PAIR WITH THE BLACK JOKER TERROR DOUBLE BLADED SIMITAR 55 A shape shifting set of double bladed simitar that matchs the state Terror Titan is currently using to perform an optimal rider lashing/slashing. TERROR BLADE TONFAS 56 A shape shifting set of tonfas that matchs the state Terror Titan is currently using to perform an optimal rider bash and/or slash. TERROR CHAIN SICKLE 57 A shape shifting set of Bow/Staff that matchs the state Terror Titan is currently using to perform an optimal rider strike/slash. RIDER KICK 58 A kick focusing the power of whatever state Terror Titan was in. TERROR COSMIC CYCLE A one wheeled variation of Terror Titan's motorcycle capable of transforming into a hover bike to serve as her mean's of travel. Category:Rider